masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Examples/Multi-Gaze
Tauron is trying to crack open a Tower of Wizardry with his , so he can get some Settlers over to the -rich Myrror. His scouts report a inside. Unfortunately, when he enters the battle, he is greeted by an additional 8 supporting the beast. This instantly foils his grand plan of it into oblivion, as he will need to save his Spell Casting Skill to deal with the elementals. :Confident in the spawn though, he sends it forward, stopping just so that it can get the jump on the advancing . The elementals can't attack the spawn, so there's no need to worry about them for the time being. Sure enough, the 9-headed monstrosity steps right up to the , and in so doing exhausts its Movement Allowance. Thus, the spawn can attack first without having to worry about any incoming Fire Breath. :Unlike the single Gaze Attacks of other creatures, the 's "Multi-Gaze" does not require a hidden conventional attack to attach the gaze effect to. This is because the Doom Gaze already delivers Conventional Damage, which Special Damage attacks can be added to. So much so, that even the creature's Poison Touch is triggered from it. That will not be considered in this example though, as it has no effect on any of the enemies here. :As the spawn is attacking, the Melee Sequence starts with its Gaze Attacks. The Doom Gaze is easy to resolve, as it deals Doom Damage, which requires neither Attack-, nor Defense Rolls, and does a fixed amount of Damage Points to the . These can not be applied yet though, as along with this attack come two more gaze effects (and a Poison Damage attack that fails to do any because of the opponent's high ). :First is the Death Gaze. While the has a rather high , the spawn also applies a penalty of to this attack, bringing that down to only . Having (each head counts as one), the is in big trouble, and has to make 9 individual checks. It rolls fairly well: 1, 1, 3, 5, 6, 6, 7, 8, and 10. Only the last two of these are failures, meaning it will suffer two 's worth of in . Since each of its heads has , this is a total of . :Before that can be finalized though, the has yet another Gaze Attack: a Stoning Gaze. This also entails a penalty of , so the has the same against it. However, because none of the above could be applied just yet, it is still considered to have all of its heads, or . Thus, it now has to make another 9 checks. It rolls much worse this time: 1, 2, 4, 6, 7, 7, 8, 9, and 10. That's a total of 3 failures, translating into a full . :With the Multi-Gaze resolved, the short-range attack phase ends, and the is dealt the entire + + = . It loses 5 out of its 9 heads, with one more slightly damaged, but mutual can now commence. Although the also has the Cause Fear ability, it has no modifier, and so the shrugs it off just like the poison. The same thing happens with the spawn's actual attack. It has an Attack Strength of only , with no modifiers, and fails to score a hit entirely with a single roll of 9. :It is now the 's turn to strike back. It has remaining, so it can attack 4 times with a strength of . It also has , making it slightly more likely to do some against the spawn's . It gets 2, 3, 2, and 4 successes on the Attack Rolls, while the manages 3, 1, 2, and 1 on its Defense ones. The first head thus deals no , the second , the third again none, while the last one does , for a total of . Since there are no more attacks, these are applied to the spawn, while the does not get hurt this time. :Tauron, trusting the monster's lack of intelligence, decides to use the remaining of the to withdraw instead of commencing with another attack, and the combat turn ends. The , unfazed by its injuries, follows the retreating enemy, again sacrificing the advantage of its . It does regenerate point since not all of the done to it was Irreversible. This reduces its total recorded to , but does not allow for any of its heads to regrow. :It is again the spawn's turn, and it moves in to attempt a finishing blow. Its Doom Gaze deals the same unblockable Damage Points. However, this time, the only has left for the other two Gaze Attacks. Unfortunately for the beast though, that's still two times four checks, as any done by one gaze will not be applied until both are resolved. It rolls 4, 6, 8, and 9 for the Death Gaze; and 2, 2, 4, and 8 for the Stoning Gaze. Alas, that's two failures on the first set, and one on the second, resulting in a total of + + = dealt to it at the end of the short-range attack phase. :Things look grim for the . It has now suffered a total of , and has only a single head remaining. Although it does avoid the spawn's attack entirely again, it also fails to inflict any on it. Its single successful die gets blocked by the spawn's own one, ending this round. :Realizing that the can no longer survive even just the Doom Gaze, Tauron orders the to attack again this time, obliterating the monster. Even though it manages to both of the other gazes, the total done to it is now , and its last head falls at the end of the short-range attack phase. As it has no more left, it can inflict no to the spawn, who survives the "duel" with remaining. Aided by Tauron's entire Casting Skill, the elementals are now no match for it despite their numbers and immunities, leading to the swift capture of the Tower for the Wizard.